steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Academies
The Academies are special schools dedicated to train half gems and quarter gems to become the next protectors of earth. Each academy has 2 pearls as its headmistress and Cross Campus Principal, whilst Garnet is the Superintendent. Each Academy also has an elite team which would compete not only in the Academic Decathalon, but in the sporting events and gem events during the Ultralympics Festival. Origins After the 2nd Gem-Earth Wars, the academies were established, and many half gems and quarter gems stepped forward and joined them. So far there are 100000 half gems world wide and they only have to spend 3 days at school each week. Programs The Academies offer a large variety of classes and programs for the children ranging from normal human classes to gem classes. Programs are as follow for human classes. * Human History * Geography * Mathematics ( Advanced) * Mathematics (Normal) * Music Theory and Composition * Art Philosophy, Design and Woodwork * Enrichment: Sewing and embroidery * Languages * Home Economics * Business and Economics * Sciences (Advanced) * Sciences (Normal) * Social Graces * Manners * Beauty Appreciation (eg Flower Arrangement) * Astronomy * Cultural Studies * Sport Teams * Liberal Arts * Poise * Robotics Whilst the programs for gem classes are as follow. * Weapons Theory * Fusion Philosophy * Weapons Class * Dueling * Corruption and Monsters 101 * Space Science * 0-G Survival Class * Gem History * Star Mapping * Colony Management * Eco-friendly Gem Reproduction Theory * Fusion Dance * Summoning * Gem Powers 101 * Gem Architecture * Temples 'n Shrines Events Ultralympics Festival Held on the day the war ended, this annual event takes place in the restored sky arena. Which acts as an examination for students in academies in the academic decathlon. Elite teams would compete in sporting and gem events, which goes as follow. Sports * Equestrian * Rhythmic Gymnastics * Gymnastics (floor, bars, beam, vault, trampoline, rings, pommel horse) * Swimming 100-500m * Football * Soccer * Rugby * Synchronized Swimming * Track and Field * Platform Diving * Skateboard * Roller Derby * Obstacle Course * Winter sports medley (obstacle figure skating, biathlon, snowboarding, skiing, speed skating) * Triathalon Gem Events * Dueling (team, doubles, singles) * Fusion * Summoning * Power Shot Rose Quartz Festival Held on the day of Rose Quartz's wedding, this annual event acts as a homecoming dance for the students with a grand ball held at the White Sky Castle. Liberalia An annual event held on the day Earth was liberated for the 2nd time, this acts as a school exhibition (arts). Elite Teams Elite teams are a group of students from the same year, hand picked for their skill, intelligence and strength. Each team is comprised of 9 students whom would live together in the accommodations (such as the Beach Penthouse) and represent their respective schools at events, each Academy has one elite team.After one team graduates, a new one must be formed. However there can be some exceptions in the age range such as Joe whom was held back.Elite teams also act as a task force and members would often get sent on missions. To either capture or contain possible associates of Yellow Diamond and Corrupted Gems or, at times, elimination missions. For missions each team is selected randomly and it is up to the team itself on who goes on the mission. On rare occasions the whole team would go.